


Meatloaf (RoseTale)

by DemonCatLady



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Edge - Freeform, Other, Red - Freeform, Underfell, butcher - Freeform, rosetale, skeleton, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonCatLady/pseuds/DemonCatLady
Summary: Rosetales Edge wants to have something new to eat so he heads for Reds butchershop and gets something "new".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the misspellings etc. English is not my main language and I'm mainly used to write dialogue and not a story.

It was a normal morning for the small skeleton butcher. Go to work by five to get the machines ready, get the meat by six from couple locations, chop it up and throw bad meat into meat grinder to dispose it more easily and put the best of the best to sell in front before opening by seven. Yep. It was a normal morning. What wasn't normal was that the his target would walk right in his shop all by their own at eight o'clock, right after one of his common customers would've left. The setting was too perfect, but then Red noticed movement outside the shop. Fucking bastard was having henchmen waiting outside.

"Good morning gentlemen. What can I do ya for?" Red asked politely as he placed more meat to the cold stores under the counter, keeping a faint smile on his face. He shouldn't fuck this up now. If he'd impress the asshole itself, he might come again sometime without their henchmen and that'd be when Red'd kill that son of a bitch Edge, also known as Fake Boss. "My own men weren't capable to bring me anything this morning so I thought of stepping into this run down runt to see if you'd have anything edible for me to offer." Edge growled and tapped his leg annoyed while looking around the place.  
"Sire, this is the finest butcher shop you'll find in whole town." Red said calmly, trying to sound little hurt to make it more believable for him to look like a normal polite butcher. He needed to play along even though he wanted to grab the cleaver right next to him and throw it right between Edge's eyes to break that fucking pointy skull of his. Patience would be the key. It was a miracle in the first place this was happening. "So what kind of a meat are ya looking for?"  
"Something extrodinary. My tongue wants some action. Everything I've eaten so far have been tasteless." Edge growled and glared at Red warningly, Red slowly nodding and thinking, starting to think of the list that had just been updated on Edges food... He had tasted everything Red had for offer... Everything except one thing.  
"Mind if ya wait for a moment sire? I think I have just the thing for you in the back." Red grinned before turning his back at Edge and heading to backroom, and from there to the basement where his meatgrinder was humming quietly as it had just finished grinding the meat. Red shut it down and scraped some of the meat from a bucket to the table, then taking out spices and spicing it up the best way he could, before adding couple eggs from his fridge and a hint of flour, adding some secret sauce before rolling the meat to look like a loaf, then packing it up and quickly heading up to the counter, hoping Edge was still there. Thankfully, he was, and he was super pissed.  
"Sorry I almost didn't find this in everything else I was having back there. I got huge load of meat shipment this morning and this beauty was waiting for me to get to it. Don't worry, it's fresh." Red said calmly and placed the package on the counter, opening it and letting Edge see it.  
"It's a meatloaf. Unbelievable. I waited here for fifteen minutes for a meatloaf?!" Edge growled and took out his gun from his chest pocket and pointing it at red Red, he starting to panic slightly, backing up.  
"Sir this isn't anykind of meatloaf! Trust me, you haven't tasted anything like this before! It's my grand'ma's recepie I tell ya! Honest! Bake it in 350 degrees for one hour and 10 minutes!" Red backed up, reaching for his cleaver just in case something was going to happen.  
Edge glared at Red and then the loaf, his stomack letting out loud growl, making Edge blush slightly. It had to grumble more before Edge groaned and placed his gun back in his chest pocket, grabbing the loaf package and heading outside. "I'll kill you if you lie to me." Edge growled over his shoulder before exiting the shop, Red sighing and sliding down to the floor for a second to sit down before his next customer would arrive on time. The day went on normaly from that point.

Next day started off as the last but this time, Edge came again, this time five minutes earlier than yesterday.  
"Oh, good morning sir. I'll serve you in a minute." Red said calmly as he packed up Ms. Dreemurs snails and gave them to her before she paid him and left. "Thank you, come again~! Haha... hah..."  
Red piped down as Edge leaned over the counter, over Red. "What was that meat?" Edge asked quietly, looking slightly annoyed.  
"I can't tell ya sir. Family secret." Red said, cleaver right next to his hand on lower counter, ready to be swung if needed to.  
"...fine. I'd like to have another one of that..." Edge said, pulling back and looking frustrated. "...thank you."  
Red stared at Edge for a moment, before snapping back to reality and turning his back to Edge. "Alright, coming right up sir. Wait here please." Red said quickly, hurrying to downstairs to prepare another batch, and bringing it to Edge once done.  
"How much?" he then asked and Red got slightly confused before realizing he ment the price. "6'69 sir."  
Red then said calmly, getting 14 dollars and Edge told to keep the change before leaving.

This routine went on for two weeks, Edge always coming sooner and sooner for his meat until one morning Edge was standing alone behind the door as Red opened the shop, entering without a warning and turning the sign back on "CLOSED", locking the door and grabbing Red by his apron.

"Show me how the meat is done." he growled and Red shook his head, jolting when Edge took out a gun and pointed the pipe right between Reds eyes. "I'm not asking anymore. I need to know where that texture is coming from and you're showing it to me or so help me God..."  
"Are you sure..? Sometimes it's best not to know how some things are made of and just enjoy them..." Red said carefully and twitched when he heard the safety lock go off. "Alright alright... But, you need to leave your gun behind the counter. Otherwise I won't show ya." Red quickly muttered, Edge letting go and nodding at the backdoor, Red heading there and opening the counter so Edge could come behind it as well, telling him where to put his gun so it was out of sight.  
Edge hesitated and refused at first, but when Red insisted him following his orders to know the truth about the meatloaf, Edge growled and placed the gun on the chair behind the counter, looking at Red who nodded and headed back past the meathooks and to downstairs Where the machine was still grinding the meat. Red took a chain and looked at Edge. "I need to tie your hands sir before you step any further."  
"WHAT!? Are you nuts!?" Edge growled and Red sighed.  
"Sir, you've pointed gun at me twice already. I have my rights to feel safe in my own working enviorment now don't I?" Red asked calmly, then sighing again. "Besides, I have working machines down here, I wouldn't want ya to hurt yourself." Red growled back at him, Edge looking rather surprised but then giving his hands over to Red so he could tie them up, he doing so, surprisingly gently, before telling Edge to stand his back at wall and lift his hands for a moment.  
"Why should I?" Edge growled and Red crossed his arms, waiting, not answering the guestion.  
Edge growled and did as told, glaring at Red warningly, he opening his arms and pulling a lever, starting something up by the sound of it. Edge didn't realize what it was before it was too late, a meathook had grabbed the chain and was being pulled inside the wall from a small hole, it getting Edge stuck like that, hands above his head, back against the wall, feet barely touching the ground anymore he had to be on his tiptoes.  
Red stopped the machine while Edge tugged and pulled, trying to get the chain to give out, but Red was a butcher after all. He knew how to tie a fucking chain around anything to keep them still for a transport or a strugle.  
"Hey, take it easy will ya? I'll let ya down once I'm done showing how I prepare the meatloaf for ya. alright?" Red grinned at Edge while Edge glared at the butcher viciously, calming down though.  
"Fine..." he growled and stopped squirming, watching around slightly before pinpointing his eyesockets to the working meatgrinder. He could've sworn he just saw a hand in there...

"First, we take 450g grinded meat..." Red explained calmly and he snatched a scoop next from the grinder and scooped up some meat to it, placing it down to a scale to see that the amount was right before he flipped it on to the table. "Freshly grinded from the meat of your enemies of course. Or I should say allies for you." Red grinned devilishly and bent down over to his fridge. "Then you'll need two eggs, a cup of flour, spices..." he listed everything calmly as Edge stared at the grinder and the meat, his earholes stopping from working. He was feeling sick. This had to be a joke, right? Edge looked as Reds hands moved calmly on the stainless steel table as he mixed everything together and explained something, before made it set like a hill before taking a towel and wiping his hands clean.  
"Now this is the fun part... Thankfully because of your idiocity, I can take my time with this, because my shop is 'closed'." Red chuckled as he moved his apron up, lowering his pants just enough to let his ecto cock form freely, slight drool cornering up to his left side of his mouth. He pulled the aprons hem to his mouth and bit it, leaning to the table and rising on his toes to be at the same level with the meatloaf as his dick was before he started to jerk himself off.  
Edge stared eyes widen for what Red was doing. He couldn't look away. He felt sick and... Oddly, aroused. He turned his head up and looked at the chains before quietly starting to unravel himself. This wasn't the first time he was in this kind of sitsuation. The butcher had made their mistake for thinking that and even bigger mistake on falling into their own dreamlands while jerking off like that. It was harder than usual, but Edge got his hands loosen, still trying to stay in the position he was left on to give the illusion of still being fully captured and calmly enjoyed the show the butcher was giving him. Red let out small grunts and moans here and there, moving his left hand up and down his thick cock. Edge was getting aroused on watching this. Should he just cut things off and launch at Red without a warning? He could grab a knife and slice Reds hands, maybe force him onto his knees and make him take his big fat cock-  
Edge couldn't finish the thought before Red came hard on the meat mixture. He panted slightly as he pulled his pants back on and lowered his apron back to as it should be before looking at Edge. "And ofcourse, moisture the whole thing perfectly with my own cum. Heh..." Red sighed and mixed the mess to look like a proper meatloaf. "I got the idea when I was missing my normal sauce and it looks alot like my cum." Red told and packed the meat neatly before wiping his hands clean once again. Red grabbed his trusty knife and came closer to Edge. "Too bad you won't be enjoying that today..."  
Edge dropped down and launched towards Red, snatching a chain from a table, cutting Red off guard as he threw it so that it wrapped around Reds right wrist that hold the knife. Red sweared and quickly tried to get the chain off, getting punched straight to his face with a boney fist, flying to the back wall and dropping the knife from his hand. Red hissed and held his surely broken nose. He could feel a slight crack going up and magic leaking out while nose bled blood as well. How stupid was he to let his guard down... There were never sure win before the other bastard was DEAD.  
Edge walked over and took the knife Red had held moments ago, grabbing Reds skull and pulling it up, pressing the knife against Reds vertibra.  
They both stared into each others eyes quietly. Neither of them had anything to say before Edge hit his head hard agaisnt Reds, the impact causing Red to pass out. "Idiot."  
Edge threw the knife off and chained the little butcher into a neat pack and dragged him along, stopping by the pack of meatloaf. He stared at it for a while before picking it up to his other hand, heading up and out from the back door, forgetting his gun. The butcher was going to have a taste of his own creation.


End file.
